


Little By Little

by Minimalisticmars



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, FaceFucking, Hotel Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, boombox, cis male junkrat, cis male lucio, mentions of being in a poly relationship, mentions of roadhog/mako, ow boombox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9535874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minimalisticmars/pseuds/Minimalisticmars
Summary: Just one-shot Boombox smut of the rarepair ship that I love so much. There really isn't enough of these two...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the very first smut piece I've written, ever. My other fic was the first thing I've written in 3 years, but this is a real milestone for me. That being said, don't roast me alive, I know that the pacing is awkward and this isn't the best porn out there... but I figured I'd give it a shot, because why not. Hope y'all enjoy! Don't be afraid to give some constructive criticism.

Jamie was being too rough again, _as usual_ . He gripped with frightening strength for his wiry physique, gnawing on Lucio's neck and rutting up against him like his life depended on it. It's not that he was bad at sex. Not at all. He had a certain... charm with the way he did things, and it drove Lucio crazy when the mood was right. 

Now, it was driving him crazy, but not in the good way. 

When Jamie was halfway done tenderizing his lover's neck, Lucio had to stop him. He felt guilty, but enough was enough. 

"Agh, Jamie. Jamie, _please_ ! _Ow!"_ _  
_

The junker pulled away, concern immediately taking over his demeanor. He swiped away a trail of drool from his chin. 

"W-what's wrong, Lu? Too hard?" 

_"_ _Yes_. Look... I love you, I really do, but you gotta stop trying to fuck me like the world's ending tomorrow." Lucio always offered criticisms the same way he lived his life: cooly, breezily, and casually. He wasn't one to always be serious, and never one to try and hurt feelings on purpose. And yet, the half-joking manner in which he chastised him left his partner with a sting in his chest. 

"Oh... sorry." 

Lucio sat up, forcing Jamie to rearrange himself as well. "Look, Jamie," Lucio cupped the junker's chin in one hand and placed another on his thigh. "I really love being with you, but you never seem to listen to me anymore. I told you--"

"I know! God, Lu, I try. I do. I'm really trying but... fuck," Jamie took Lucio's face in both hands and looked him straight in the eye, his anxious expression softening, "I mean, you're so damn beautiful... and you smell so nice... I just wanna eat you up in one bite. I can't help it." 

Lucio huffed, knowing this was just another one of Jamie's tactics to get what he wanted, but it wasn't working this time. He pushed the junker's face away as he advanced back to his neck and grabbed ahold of his shoulders. 

"Well," Lucio smirked, with a glint in his eye as he slowly laid back down, "you're gonna have to learn how to savor me." 

One of Jamie's amazing qualities was that he was eager. Eager in bed, eager in combat, eager to learn. _Especially_ to learn. He wasn't selfish, just a little... slow when it came to understanding his partner's needs sometimes. But once he set his mind to it, he'd make it his mission to please, even if it killed him. People would say he'd lose his other two limbs just to cheer someone up. It was an admirable-- if a bit concerning-- trait. And Lucio was going to put it to work. 

"I know it's been a while," Lucio started, pulling Jamie down into the bedsheets with him, peppering soft kisses all over the junker's face and neck in between words, "and I've been really busy with my concerts lately. But I wanna make this special, not something quick. Okay?"   
Jamie nodded, copying Lucio and offering some of his own soft kisses. They stayed put like that, just kissing, eventually switching to a more steamy make-out, letting their hands roam and explore each other's body slowly and sensually. 

_Now this is more like it,_ Lucio thought with a small smile. Jamie was the first to pull away and trail kisses from his partner's chin, to his sensitive (most likely bruised) neck, to his chest, down his abs, and... 

"Wait." Lucio gently stopped him with a hand on his head, making Jamie groan. Lucio smiled his brightest smile, the one Jamie had to unfortunately memorize. "You don't mind if I take the lead tonight right?" 

"You said _I_ was gonna top this time, Lu! You promised!" 

"I know! You _are_ gonna top! You're just..." a guilty look and another flash of that brilliant can't-say-no-to smile, "you're just not... really going to be _in charge_ , in charge."   
Jamie groaned again, a bit more pitifully this time. "Just admit it, ya think I'm awful at this." 

Lucio's heart ached for just a second, looking down at Jamie's golden puppy-eyes and sad little face as he propped his chin on Lu's abdomen. But he was determined to have a nice, long, sensual time right now and nothing was going to get in his way. 

"Jamie," he cooed, running his fingers through the junker's smooth blonde hair, "you know it's nothing like that. Like I said, you're amazing in bed and being with you is like having fireworks go off all around... but, that's about it. It's just like fireworks, only seems to last about a second. I want this to last. What's the rush? We have all night!" 

At this, Jamie finally nodded in agreement. He was willing to learn this time. He propped himself on his elbows and offered his lover a reluctant smile. "Okay... so... whaddya want me to do?" 

"Like I said, _savor me."_ Lucio gently pulled Jamie back up, where they resumed their passionate kissing, only breaking off to tell him not to stop until told otherwise. 

Jamie loved getting fucked by Lucio, but there were some days where he was horny and impatient enough to convince his partner to bottom for him. When Jamie bottomed, he was great. A bit of a masochist, but great. He'd do anything for his partner and he'd do it eagerly. But when he topped, he was like an _animal._ Lucio vaguely recalled some criminal once getting "I fuck hard, swiftly, and with force" tattooed onto his penis decades ago, and it always popped into his head whenever he recalled Jamie's style. 

The junker wasn't ruthless, he really tried to listen to his partner whenever he topped, but they would always be warned way in advance if they were ever remotely sexually interested in Jamie. And rightly so. Jamie sure loved his rough sex. Luckily, he was also one to get affectionate after orgasming, so the aftercare was just as amazing as the sex was daunting. Not many people knew of that, though. They would never get _to_ the sex part, let alone _after_ it. 

But Lucio loved Jamie with all his heart, and got used to his rowdy boyfriend's slightly sadistic sex tendencies just to please him. It seemed he was the only one in the world who let Jamie top. So it seemed more than fair that he was now asking Jamie to take it slow, not be as rough as he usually was. 

Jamie pulled away from the kiss again, silently begging to be allowed to take it further. Lucio loved seeing him like this, holding so much power over him that his impatience turned into eagerness. Eagerness to please. 

"C'mere..." Lucio crooned, pushing the junker onto his side and climbing on top of him. When he started to whine, Lu hushed him and told him he wasn't topping. Not today, anyways. 

He started at Jamie's sharp jaw, slowly trailing kisses from there to his collarbone, moving back up to the sensitive spots and slowly sucking on them. Gently. Smoothly. Sensually. 

Under him, the junker squirmed and grabbed onto Lucio's firm ass, giving it a quick squeeze every so often. Lu couldn't help but smile as he managed to pull a soft moan from him when he mouthed at a particular spot on Jamie's collarbone. After a minute or two, he quickly kissed all the freckles that were splashed across Jamie's shoulders and sat up, pulling his dreads out of the high ponytail he usually wore. 

"There! How's that?" Lucio shook his hair out of his face and grinned at a visibly flustered Jamie still fidgeting beneath him. From his face to his ears, all over his chest and neck, he was flushed a bright pink that made his freckles pop out more. Now Lucio understood the junker when he said he wanted to devour him in one bite. 

"Y-y-yeah... I mean-- ah-- that... that was uhm... _hooley dooley..."_

Lucio chuckled warmly. "So now you understand what I mean by 'savoring', right?" 

"B-but I can't do it like you!" Jamie blurted out, turning a slightly redder shade. 

"Sure you can! You're a fast learner, _meu amor."_

"M'just gonna mess up and... disappoint you." The junker sighed, his normally cheerful face pulled down into a frown. 

"It's not hard, let me show you..." Lucio took both of Jamie's hands in his own and placed them on his chest, slowly pulling them downward, letting the junker learn how to caress him. They were both shirtless, but still had underwear on, and Jamie's hands were stopped at the waistband of Lu's frog-patterned boxers. Jamie's eyes flicked back up to his partner's face. 

"Uhm." 

"Yeah?" Lucio beamed, taking his hands off of Jamie's mismatched ones. 

"Why'd ya stop?"

"I'm not the one who's supposed to be doing all the work, remember?" 

Jamie's eyebrows scrunched up together and a shadow of doubt passed over his face for a second before being replaced by a look of determination. 

He let his hands pass over the boxers, caressing and massaging Lucio's thighs before moving back up to his torso, sitting up and reversing the position they were in with a gentle push. The junker buried his face into Lu's neck once he was on his back, leaving barely-there kisses that trailed down his body once more, this time at a snail's pace.   
Lucio folded his arms behind his head, thoroughly enjoying the 5 star treatment he was getting now. This was heaven. 

But it wasn't over yet. Jamie kept kissing past his belly button, pressing soft kisses on the cock that was straining against the fabric of Lu's boxers. All the while, he was soaking in the soft moans and praises raining down on him as he worked his lips down his thighs, then back up again a minute later to the bulge that was warranted much-needed attention. 

But Jamie stopped there, leaving the tent in those froggy boxers unattended. 

Lucio finally opened his eyes and looked down, seeing a grinning Jamie nestled nicely between his legs and not doing a damn thing. 

"Uhm... you can... you were doing great--"

"I know." 

"You can keep going, Jamie..." 

Jamie hummed and gave Lu's hips a tight little squeeze, but still stayed put. A long minute of silence passed by before Lucio lifted himself on his elbows and shot his partner a confused look. 

"Jamie, w-what are you doing?" 

The junker leaned his head on one of Lu's thighs, making him look more childish and mischievous than usual. His grin grew wider. 

"Givin ya exactly what ya want. I'm savorin' you!" 

"Jamie... can you please take this seriously?"

“Sure, mate. Let me fuck ya however I please and I’ll savor you _all night long.”_

It was Lucio’s turn to groan, throwing his head back in defeat. After pondering whether or not his ass could handle being pounded into the mattress tonight, he finally gave in. After all, there was always the option of turning on his sonic technology to heal himself while he got the dicking of a lifetime.

“Alright, fine,” Lucio finally muttered, making a grab for the remote that turned on his giant speakers, “but you’d better listen to me when I talk to you this time. I’m serious Jamie!”

Jamie nodded and planted a kiss on Lucio’s hips before softly kissing the hardening boner that was slowly making a tent in his froggy boxers. He moved up and down the length of the shaft as much as he could, lavishing it in attention before dipping down to press his lips against his balls. That made Lucio jerk a bit, sighing quietly and running his fingers through Jamie’s hair again. Jamie was practically purring now.

“O-okay… uhm… you can take my boxers off now.”

And Jamie did, with much glee, barely holding back as Lucio’s hard cock sprang free from its confines. He wanted to start sucking right then and there, but controlled himself enough to sit back up and pull Lu’s underwear all the way down his legs and throw it off to the side. Lucio took the opportunity to switch on the surround-sound speakers all over his room and change to his usual healing song _Rejuvenescencia,_ as Jamie grabbed ahold of the bottle of lube that laid next to the bed on the floor and slicked up his left hand’s fingers.

“Ready?” He smiled, and Lucio tossed the remote away, offering his partner a nervous grin before nodding.

“You know you can tell me t’stop any time right?”

Lucio laughed. “ _Oh please,_ Jamie. You and I both know that once you get started, you can never stop.”

Jamie didn't argue, just ducked back down between his lover’s legs and pressed a lubed up index finger against Lu’s tight hole. He stuck out his long tongue and started licking at the head, kissing it before running his tongue all the way down the shaft to his balls. He savored every vein, the salty taste, the warm pulse beneath the skin as he worked his way up and down Lu’s cock and pulled soft groans from him.

At the same time, he painstakingly wriggled and pushed his finger into Lucio, slowing down only when he felt his lover clench tightly around him. Once his entire index finger was inside down to the knuckle, he took Lu’s hand in his mechanical one and grinned up at him before diving down to suck on his balls. For whatever reason, that always got a reaction out of him. Before long, Lucio was groaning, balling up the bedsheets in one fist and squeezing Jamie’s metal hand in the other. In between moans and groans, he was praising Jamie quietly, breathing out every sweet, affectionate pet name his brain could come up with. _Meu bem, docinho, minha vida, lindo_ , etc.

Once Jamie was done with that, he figured it was high time he’d finally get down to giving his precious boyfriend a proper blowjob. He licked his way up the shaft once more and took Lucio’s cock into his mouth before swallowing it all down in one swift movement. That drove Lucio _crazy_. He bucked up suddenly, gasping when Jamie grunted as the back of his throat was hit.

“Oh, _fuck._ ” Lucio panted, unclenching the bedsheets and petting Jamie’s blonde locks apologetically. “I’m sorry, _lindo,_ I didn’t mean--”

“Aw, that’s alright,” Jamie chuckled a bit after clearing his throat. “Means I’m doin’ a great job, right? Just didn’t expect it, is all.”

Lucio nodded enthusiastically. “God, yes, Jamie. You’re doing an amazing job…”

Jamie grinned smugly, taking in all of the praise. He _loved_ getting praised, it always made him feel warm inside. Probably because he never got enough of it, ever. He took in Lucio’s cock into his mouth once more, pulling his finger out and adding his middle finger along with it this time, making his lover squirm just a bit and inhale sharply. He slowly started fingerfucking Lu, pumping his slick fingers in and out as he slowly swallowed down his boyrfriend’s cock once more. Once he was down to the base, his sharp little nose buried in Lu’s pubes, he slowly came up once more and down again, sucking on the entire length of his shaft over and over. He tongued the head, enjoying the taste of Lucio’s precum that mixed with his saliva and proceeded to blow Lucio once more, giving him the best sloppy blowjob he’s had in a while.

All memories of “savoring” were thrown out the window. Lucio let go of the bedsheets and Jamie’s hand, grabbing the junker’s hair instead, spreading his legs even more. He guided Jamie’s head up and down, faster and faster and Jamie gagged a bit and drooled everywhere. But neither of them were stopping any time soon.

“Ah… mmh! Fuck, Jamie… aaaah shit… _oh fuck,_ you’re the best guy in the whole fuckin’ world… jesus! _Meu docinho, lindo…_ Mmmn… _yes just like that._ Ahh!”

Jamie was getting facefucked and loving every minute of it. Precum and saliva dripped down his chin, making a mess everywhere as he noisily deepthroated Lucio’s cock. Thank god for his nearly nonexistent gag reflex.

Lucio pulled his cock free from Jamie’s eager mouth a little too forcefully, panting and sweating as he let the junker go.

“Ow! Ya tryin’ ta make more bald spots on my head?” Jamie croaked, rubbing his scalp and flicking away the extra patches of hair that fell from it.

Lucio fell back onto the bed, breathing hard. “Uhm… ah… sorry Jamie. That was great, y-you were doing so great…”

“So then what’s the matter? Why’d we stop?”

“I don’t wanna cum yet, I... kinda need it for later.”

“Huh? Whaddya talkin’ about?”

“You’re going to fuck the daylights out of me, remember?”

Jamie sat up immediately, cackling wildly. “Yes, yes, yes! That’s exactly what I was gonna do! I mean, ya fucked the daylights outta my mouth, might as well, _roight?"_

Lucio chuckled as he held his arms outstretched to welcome the eager junker, watching as he desperately struggled out of his own grey boxer-briefs and flung them to the floor. Jamie leaped onto Lucio like an eager puppy, giggling like mad. He quickly squirted a great amount of lube into his hand before lubing himself up, giving Lu quick, passionate kisses. Their size difference didn’t really allow for too many intimate moments in any sex position, but they liked missionary anyways. It let Lucio bury his face into Jamie’s chest as he was getting roughly pounded, and didn’t require either of them to do much work.

And they arranged themselves just like that, Jamie rutting his half-hard cock against Lucio’s wet throbbing one as Lu himself wrapped his arms around Jamie’s torso and prepared to be manhandled. The soothing, pulsing beat of _Rejuvenescencia_ thrummed rhythmically in the background, the soft synths calming Lucio down as he took a deep breath and tried to relax himself enough to let the head of Jamie’s lubed cock push into his hole.

It took a little bit of effort, but they managed, the junker slowly but surely pushing the length of his dick inside of Lucio inch by inch. Man, it really had been a while. With Jamie constantly on the run-- robbing banks, hiding from police and causing mayhem-- and Lucio with his PR team, photoshoots, and concerts, it seemed almost impossible for the two to get back together again to do this. Jamie had Mako to satisfy him while they were all separated, but Lucio was faithful and didn’t have anyone but his right hand in the long months that it took for the three of them to meet up in secrecy.

Lucio was indeed in a polyamorous relationship with the junkers, and he loved them both just as much as the other. But their meetings had to be on the down-low, because the minute anyone heard that the international good-boy DJ from Brazil was fucking two international criminals with over 25 million dollars on their heads, his career was going to be _over._ News headlines and tabloids around the world would put his head on a stick, and that isn’t including what Lucio’s sponsors would say about the matter. It made him angry, but all of them were powerless to do anything about it.

Which is why whenever they could finally get together, he always wanted to enjoy the time before either he or the junkers had to leave. And enjoy he did.

He groaned and panted as Jamie gently pushed in deeper, finally getting his entire length down to the base and staying there for a while, letting Lu clench around and adjust to his dick before he pulled out just as slowly as he entered.

Lucio was breathing loudly, muttering curse words to himself. It didn’t hurt like the first time they did it, but it still hurt quite a bit. It seemed like Jamie didn’t use enough lube this time. He gripped tightly onto the junker, his cheek smushed up against Jamie’s toned chest, sweating profusely. He didn’t realize that Jamie was kissing the top of his head until he was all the way out of him and the pain temporarily subsided. He looked up hazily at the blonde, and their eyes met. Jamie wiped away a sheen of sweat from Lu’s brow with a quick swipe of his thumb and kissed him deeply, grabbing his dick and lining it back up with Lucio’s hole before pushing it inside again.

Now the fucking would truly begin. Jamie started off slow, never one to just start pounding roughly immediately. Lucio was thankful for this, moaning as he slowly but eventually adjusted and the pain went from being bothersome, to a dull ache laced with some hints of pleasure.

Over time, Jamie picked up the pace, leaning down so that Lucio’s back was pressed against the bedsheets again and reaching down to spread his lover’s cheeks. That helped a lot, so Lucio reached down to hold them open while Jamie lifted his arms and leaned on them so that he wasn’t laying on Lu. Before long, Jamie was all worked up, his hard cock pumping in and out of Lucio steadily, almost matching the rhythm set by the music playing in the background. _Rejuvenescencia_ was really helping, Lucio barely felt any pain now as Jamie started pumping faster, skin slapping against skin, both of their moans and panting mixing together to lewdly accompany the music.

For a second, Lucio was grateful that he had the speakers on loud. Maybe it was because Jamie was right next to his ear, or the fact that he was naturally loud, but it seemed like they were both fucking very noisily this time. Surely one of the neighboring residents of the huge lavish hotel Lucio was staying at would hear them if the speakers weren’t practically blasting now. He settled more comfortably into the soft bed and soaked in the low growls and moans spilling out of his partner’s mouth.

Jamie was putting his back into it now, quite literally. He had the whole bed shaking, breathing out low groans and curse words as he continued to pound on Lu’s ass. He was grabbing at the bed sheets, giggling breathlessly every so often, pecking Lucio’s head and forehead with quick kisses.

“Agh, fuck, _yes_ … Lucio… Lucio… ya so fuckin’ beautiful, mate. Ah! Ngh… uh… _uhn!_ ” Jamie was babbling now in between moans, which meant he was getting close, and so was Lucio. They were both sweating, panting like dogs, Jamie was drooling and it was getting all over the pillow above Lu’s head. The junker was fucking his boyfriend furiously now, the bed and the table beside it shaking hard. Lucio held his thighs open now for dear life, his cock bouncing on his stomach as Jamie drove him into the bed over and over. They were both cursing loudly now as both of them got closer to their climax.

“Nngh _fuck, fuck, fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck--”_ Jamie panted loudly and he picked up his impossibly fast speed up even more, burying his face into Lucio’s locks and biting on them. “Lu… ah! L-Lucio… fuck, _fuck! Ahhhh_ oh god. I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum, Lu!”

In a heat-of-the-moment kind of impulse, Lucio let go of one of his thighs and grabbed at his neglected cock, pumping furiously in time with his lover’s pace, looking up and letting go of his other thigh in order to pull Jamie’s face down to make out with him.

Their lips smashed together desperately, sweat mingling together as they raced towards their orgasms, moaning into each other’s mouths loudly. Before long, it was Jamie who came first, breaking away from Lucio’s warm lips to bite his own as he silently orgasmed, his entire body twitching and convulsing, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He shot ropes of cum into Lucio, so much that it started leaking out around his cock and pooling onto the bedsheets. He gave a few more quick pumps and pulled out, finally letting the hot cum spill out of Lucio’s fucked-open hole. He thoroughly enjoyed the view as he sat back on his heels, though it was slightly fuzzy thanks to the orgasm that overtook him seconds earlier.

Lucio still had his legs spread open wide, his entire body covered in a sheen of sweat that made him look so much sexier, his half-lidded eyes staring at Jamie, mouth hanging slightly open. His locks draped all over his shoulders and the pillow that his head was leaning on, right arm pumping determinedly as he jacked himself off, dangerously close to his orgasm now. He looked so wonderfully vulnerable, and a lightbulb went off in Jamie’s head, seeing that his partner hadn’t yet came.

He leaned down wordlessly, on his elbows and knees again, grabbing hold of Lucio’s hand that was gripping his cock and pushing it away.

“Jamie… what’re y-- _uhn!”_ Lucio’s eyes grew wide as he saw Jamie swallow his cock whole just like earlier, and a violent twitch seized him immediately. Something feral awakened inside of him as he saw the junker sloppily suck on his dick again, partly fueled by his _need_ to orgasm. He clamped his thighs on Jamie’s head suddenly so that the blond exclaimed loudly, but still kept his mouth around the throbbing length of his shaft that was so damn close to shooting cum.

Lucio grabbed Jamie’s hair roughly, turning both of them over so that Lu was now sitting on the junker’s face, dick still in mouth. When Lucio was close, he got rougher and bit meaner, and dirty talk was prone to flow easily.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck,_ you dirty little slut, ya like that, hmm? Uhhnn… _fuck yes,_ take my cock now, down your throat, just like that. You wanted it rough, huh? Hmm? You’re gonna get it now, you’re gonna get your rough sex, I’m gonna pound your throat just how you like… ah! Ah! _Shit._ You’re gonna swallow all my cum…”

Jamie was ecstatic now, wide eyes looking up at Lucio, hands gripping his hips as he got his throat pounded roughly by Lu’s thick cock. He drooled and gagged and moaned around it, loving every minute that he was being used. It was easy to get into the submissive headspace he needed to get into like this, with his hair being forcefully handled, thighs on either side of his head, cum and saliva getting all over his face, balls slapping against his chin. For Jamie, this was heaven.

“Oh shit, I’m gonna cum,” Lucio exclaimed quickly, panting hard, “I’m gonna cum, I’m gon- oh _shit! Oh shitohshitohshitooooohhhh SHIT! Shit! Shit! Ahhhhhhhhh…...”_

His face slapped against Lucio several times before he felt his throat and mouth get filled with hot, sticky cum. Lu kept up his jackhammer pace as he milked his cock using Jamie’s mouth, giving a few more languid pumps before finally pulling out and letting Jamie breathe again.

Jamie swallowed several times before taking a deep breath, splashes of precum and drool all over his cheeks and chin. He looked up at Lucio who was now on his knees on top of the junker, looking down while his chest heaved as he panted hard. They stayed like that, catching their breath, staring at each other.

Lucio eventually laid down next to Jamie, on his back. They laid side by side just staring at the ceiling, their bodies slowly cooling as their heart rate slowed, and they had to cuddle together once Jamie started shivering.

“I coulda sworn this room was a lot warmer when we started…” Jamie mumbled, intertwining his leg and peg leg with Lucio’s, wrapping his arms around his torso and burying his face in his neck. The sweat on their bodies had cooled off, leaving both of them feeling kind of gross. Lucio turned his head to kiss Jamie on the lips, and took his hand as he sat up.

“Well, I’m sure a nice hot shower and some clean clothes will help. You gonna come with me?” He groaned as he slowly got up, his hole still throbbing from the abuse, Jamie’s cum leaking out of his ass and dripping down his thighs.

“Sure, but you’re gonna have to hold me up as usual, if ya don’t mind.”

“Oh, of course. Hey, you know when Mako’s coming?”

“What, was I not good enough for you?” Jamie joked, grinning and got to his feet along with Lucio.

“No… just wondering.” Lu said breezily, throwing an arm around Jamie’s waist since that was really the only thing he could reach. Sometimes he envied the junkers, with their intimidating heights. They could reach anything off of the highest cabinet and loom over enemies, unlike his short little stature. He hated being only 5’3”, but not right now. Whenever he was around either Jamie or Mako, he felt protected… safe. He was thinking about this as he looked up adoringly at his tall boyfriend. Jamie leaned down to give Lucio another quick peck on the lips and they headed off to the bathroom for a nice, steamy makeout.

“Well, I forgot, but maybe he’ll be back after our shower… and then I guess we could _have some fun_ with him later if ya want.”

“Hmmm…” Lucio contemplated the idea, and found the idea of laying on Mako’s big soft belly as he got _railed_ to be more appealing than before. “Yeah, I think I’m up for it.”


End file.
